


The Frat Party

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Hand Job, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911





	The Frat Party

“Happy Friday! You ready for the weekend?”

Steve shrugged at you as you plopped down on the couch. 

“Are you being serious?! No missions. No stress. You. Are. Completely. Free. Why are you not more excited about this?!”

Steve shrugged again. 

“Is this because of that whole ‘I’ve been in the ice for a thousand years so I don’t know how to act.’”

It was at that moment Bucky decided to make himself known. 

“Don’t feel offended. He just was never the going out type. I’d always have to drag him out.”

You waved your finger at him. 

“No. No. Not today mister! It’s a new era. We’re going to change all of that. Listen, Steve, if Bucky can go from Mr. Murder Strut to soft and fluffy, you can go from Golden Retriever to sexy playboy. Imma help you.”

Bucky nearly choked on his soda, intrigued by what you’d said. 

“Up. Upupup! We’re going to your closet and we’re gonna find you something to wear. I have an idea.”

“Turn off the TV.”

“YOU tell the AI. I didn’t turn the TV on. Lord you’re a drama queen.”

Bucky watched the comedy sketch unfolding before his eyes. He tagged along behind the two of you to Steve’s room. Both of them sat on the bed while you slid open Steve’s closet door. 

“OK. You have a football field worth of space. You don’t keep your bondage leather outfits up here.”

“Bondage leather--”

“Your mission suits.”

“Alright! We got jeans…we got shirts.”

“It’s a bit chilly. Shouldn’t I wear a sweater?”

“Who’s in charge here? Not you! Not today! Here and here! Put these one. I wanna see how they look on you.”

He came out of his bathroom wearing a pair of fitted dark wash jeans with a black V-neck short-sleeve cotton T-shirt. Classic. Just like him. 

“Oh. We’re gonna get you laid tonight.”

“Laid—”

“Don’t interrupt the lady. It’s not polite.”

“Are you going like that Bucky? Really?”

“I don’t even know—”

“Don’t interrupt the lady, Bucky. It’s not polite.”

To say you were a handful was putting it mildly. On a mission, you were a deadly professional. Off a mission—well—work hard, play hard was your motto. You strutted out of Steve’s room and next door to Bucky’s.

“Why y’all gotta always be on top of each other? Ain’t nobody ever heard of personal space up in here?” You muttered to yourself. 

Bucky reached past you to open his door with his fingerprint. 

“Thank you,” your minty breath whispered over his cheek. 

He ducked back to let you open the door. You marched to his closet and slid it open. Steve and Bucky sat at the end of his bed a near perfect image of how they were sitting in Steve’s room, watching in stunned fascination as you worked your way through Bucky’s closet too.

“So many sweat pants. Tank tops. Ugh. How are you gonna get laid like this? I hope y’all have condoms and lube in your rooms. Can’t bring no girls home if you aren’t prepared. Sam! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!”

Sam peaked his head around the door way. 

“You got any condoms?”

“Foooooooor….?”

You clucked your tongue at him and rolled your eyes.

“HELLO! Pay attention! Rusty and Dusty are getting some tonight. I know you got condoms. And bring some lube.”

“But I only got 1 bottle.”

“Come on! These guys are squirting dust. Have some sympathy.”

The blush on Steve and Bucky’s faces rivaled a tomato. You felt like your day wasn’t complete until you had made both of them blush. It was the part one, subsection a to every mission. 

“So…ahem…what exactly are we doing tonight?”

“Honey. HONEY! I’m taking you to a frat party. For sure. FOR SURE! You will get laid. If not at the actual house, then you can bring your girls back here.”

“Interesting. I’ve never been to a frat party.”

“Lies. LIES! YOU LIE! OK. So we’re definitely going.”

Sam returned with two crushed boxes of Magnum XL, a sticky bottle of opened lube and a small sealed bottle. 

“Ew! Sam! Clean it! We’re going to a frat party,” you announced to Sam. 

“Oh dear. Clear the way.”

“You. Are. Coming.”

“No. You’re dangerous. We’re lucky you’re on our team and not the other way around. No. Last time I went out with you, I was throwing up until 6 the next afternoon.”

“But they’re super-soldiers, they can’t get drunk. Come on,” you whined, “We’ll get drunk and they can take care of us.”

“No. Nononono.”

Sam swiftly left the room and disappeared somewhere inside the labyrinthine Avengers Tower.

“I’m gonna get ready and I’ll see y’all in 20 minutes.”

You strutted off to your room, threw on a micro-mini denim skirt and fuchsia silk tank top. You spritzed some perfume on the back of your neck and shook your hair out. You tip-toed down the hall to Thor’s room. You rummaged through his drawers until you found the silver flask you were looking for. You popped your head out of the door to make sure no one was around and slipped out. You grabbed your bag from your bed and dropped the flask in. You slipped on your Puma’s and rushed to the living room.

“Ready? Let’s go. Daylight’s burning.”

“It’s…already…dark?”

“Thanks Captain Obvious.”

Bucky snickered behind him. 

You hailed a taxi from off the street. 

“So…someone invited you to this frat party?”

“Nope.”

How did you end up middle seat bitch between 2 super-soldiers? You wiggled forwards to accommodate your hips. 

“So…how do you know where to go?”

“We just pull up at the university and see where all the people are going.”

“Which university? The one you graduated from?”

“Nope. Just any university and you just watch where all the people are going.”

“I don’t believe you. That’s completely dangerous.”

“OK. You’re gonna see.”

The taxi dropped you off on a side street next to Columbia University.

“There.”

You took off walking behind three girls. The two super-soldiers were slow to catch up to you, ducking behind their baseball caps.

“Hey guys! Where’s the party?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged shocked looks behind your back.

“We just left the drama house because we heard there’s one at Phi Kappa Epsilon.”

“Can we go with you?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

2 blocks straight and a right turn, you could hear the music thumping from the frat house. Disco lights were flashing and students were spilling out the front and back doors. Plastic red solo cups littered the front yard. The oppressive body heat hit you as the three of you entered the house. One of the frat boys walked around with Jello shots. You grabbed three and gave him $15. You grabbed Bucky and Steve’s hand and made your way to the jungle juice. You were scared that you would lose them in the crush of bodies on the living-room-turned-dance-floor. You ducked outside to see a bar set-up. You paid for three cups, another $15. You found a couch where only one of you could sit. 

“Go on, Steve. Have a seat,” you said. 

You liked to stand and be aware of your surroundings. 

“Nah. You have a seat,” Bucky insisted.

Steve sat on the couch and you straddled the arm of the sofa. You pulled out the flask. 

“Watcha got there?” Bucky asked. 

“Asgardian mead.”

You didn’t need to look at their faces to know they had raised their eyebrows. 

“I already know you can’t get drunk off of alcohol, so I brought some backup. Now, give me your cups.”

They dutifully handed over their cups. You gave them a healthy dose of the mead.

“It must be an 80s theme tonight.”

The opening chords of Madonna’s “Like a Virgin” began to play. You jumped up, grabbed their hands and pulled them back into the house to the living room. You were the meat in a super-soldier sandwich. The Jello shot and jungle juice had loosened you up, but the Asgardian mead had done the trick of lowering your inhibitions while making you feel warm and fuzzy at the same time. You were grinding your ass on Bucky while pulling Steve in close to your neck. Over his shoulder, you spied a cute girl in her twenties checking him out. Who wouldn’t? You tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Steve. Steve! Pay attention. There’s your girl for the night.”

He looked over his shoulder and looked back at you, resting his hand on your waist. 

“Nah. She looks too young for me.”

“You’re 100. EVERYONE is too young for you.”

He stared at you for a moment too long. You heard Bucky snort from over your left ear. You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck while grinding your ass against Steve. He tucked himself close up behind you. 

“Don’t laugh Bucky. You’re 100 too! Let’s find you someone. Do you like brunettes? Or blondes? Redheads? What’s your flavor? Snow bunnies? Chocolate girls? Brown girls, like me?”

“I like them all.”

“Perfect! There’s a girl over there checking you out. You want me to get her for you?”

He looked over his shoulder and back at you. He leaned in an inch from your lips. 

“Nah. She’s not right for me.”

You weren’t sure if it was the Argardian mead or the liquor, but had you been more sober, you would have been more insistent that they hook up with those girls. You would have insisted that it was healthy for them to have casual sex and that there were girls who enjoyed that, as long as both parties agreed. You danced for another hour before you had to go outside for air. 

“God I’m dripping in sweat.”

You wiped the sweat off of your neck and your chest. There wasn’t much you could do about your sweat-soaked shirt. You watched the sweat trickle down Mr. America’s bicep. God, you were getting some spank bank material tonight. You wiped it quickly off his arm and looked away. You would never act on your infatuation on either of the boys since they were not only neighbors, but also coworkers and they went to your gym. They broke three rules for people you wouldn’t date. You would never date someone at your gym, someone that you worked with and someone who was your neighbor. They were the perfect storm and God did you want to fuck them. Ever since you crash-landed on the door-step of the Avengers Tower. Damn them and their perfect bodies. They were clearly to blame for your raging hormones and lust. You weren’t into weird kinky sex or threesomes. But you would bone both of them at the same time. Oh hell yes. You stood up abruptly. 

“Um. I have to go to the bathroom.”

You traipsed your way through the second floor looking for the line to the bathroom. The two super-soldiers following quietly behind you. There were three people in front of you and there wasn’t much conversation to be had. Once you were finished, you washed your hands and tugged on the door to find Steve standing a little too close. 

“You ok?”

You squeezed past him and looked into his blue eyes. Eyes like a clear summer day.

“Yeah…I…uh…”

You couldn’t hold onto your train of thought. Your clit throbbed. You hooked your index finger into the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to you. He reached around your waist and pulled you tight to his chest. You can’t remember who started the kiss. His fingers ran through your hair and tugged your head to the side. He sucked on your earlobe and you melted into the floor. You heard someone clearing their throat and you opened your eyes.

“Oh. My god! I’m so sorry Bucky. I didn’t see you there.”

You weakly pushed Steve away from you. He stepped back and Bucky stepped in, pulling you to him.

“Wha—oh—oh!”

He nudged your nose with his and placed a soft lingering kiss on your lips. You were stunned. You felt Steve behind you, kissing the edge of your ear, pulling your hips back into him. 

“I think—it’s a house—rooms—bedrooms—somewhere.”

You were sure your brain had melted. But, you didn’t want your sex tape with two super-soldiers all over social media. 

“Good idea baby.”

You stumbled from the hallway and checked a few different doors. One room already had a couple in it who should have locked the door. The second room was precisely what you were looking for. The three of you fell into the room and Bucky locked the door. Steve continued to kiss the back of your ear and your neck. He unbuttoned and unzipped your skirt and pulled it down to the floor. You thanked God for your foresight of wearing a black thong and not your granny panties. Bucky pulled of his shirt and you unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. You pulled them down to the floor and he stepped out of them. 

“What? Why are you giggling?”

“Steve, you’re new nickname should be Captain Lightening. You took your clothes off in record time.”

You flopped on the bed and crawled back to the pillow. Bucky smacked your ass. 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were into that.”

“Babe. For you. I’m into anything.”

Were you hallucinating? You must be. Thor must have replaced the mead with something stronger. Well. Fuck. You might as well enjoy the hallucination.

“Shit. We left the condoms and lube at the tower.”

“Nah.”

“Nope.”

They both whipped out a couple of foil packets from their jeans.

“Damn. I’m in for it.”

“We’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

Steve kissed his way up your stomach. You tugged your tank top off of your head and Bucky unhooked your bra. 

“What? You weren’t interested in me.” You whispered. 

“Oh. We were. But we just never got an opportunity to act with everyone always watching us,” Bucky said. 

You palmed Bucky’s hard-on through his boxer briefs. He let out a frustrated groan. You ran your fingers along the elastic and teased the tip of his dick. You felt a drop of cum leak out and you watched him drop his head back. Is it possible that all your fantasies were about to come true? Steve tugged your thong down your thighs. You flipped onto your back again and he pulled them off of you. 

“OK. Wait. I’m butt-ass naked and y’all still have your—”

You didn’t even have time to finish your sentence when they both pulled off their underwear. You patted the bed.

“Bucky. Here.”

He sat himself against the wall where the pillows were. You backed up on your knees into Steve. 

“You’d better get that condom ready.”

He reached down and put a couple on the bed. You got in-between Bucky’s legs and slowly licked his dick from the base to the tip. You weren’t sure what Steve was doing behind you until you felt his warm tongue lick between your fold from the hood of your pussy to your back door. You were in ecstasy. You took Bucky into your hot wet mouth inch by inch. You went slow so you could savor every moment. Steve, on the other hand, was not playin’ around. He ate your box like he had something to prove. Your legs barely held you up under his tongue’s vicious assault. You had never been with a white man who could take care of your pussy the way he could. Bucky gently tapped the back of your head. 

“I’m—Imma—”

This only made you suck him off harder, faster, until he came down your throat, quivering and shaking. 

“Shit. Shit. I’m sorry. I tried to—”

“I know. You told me. I chose to ignore it.”

“Oh.”

You felt the firm smack of Steve’s hand on your ass. You nearly fell into Bucky’s well-sculpted chest. He stroked your cheek. 

“You doin’ ok?”

You flipped onto your back and used Bucky’s thigh as your new pillow. You threw a leg over Steve so he could finish what he started. 

“You know I love the color of your nipples. They remind me of Hershey’s kisses. I just want to suck on them all day.” Bucky whispered to you. 

You looked into the stormy gray-blue eyes. They made your brain malfunction.

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“Are we gonna talk all night? Or can I get laid?”

You giggled at Steve. He was throwing your own words back at you.

“Go on. Get laid Steve.” 

You laughed at him. 

“Thank God. I’m tired of being called Rusty.”

He ducked his head down to your pussy. He teased your nub with the tip of his tongue. You had lost control of your hips. They were bouncing off the bed. Steve had full control of your body. He used his tongue to fuck your pussy thoroughly. In and out. You tilted your hips to meet his tongue thrust for thrust. He brought you over the edge with a thorough licking while Bucky massaged and played with your nipples throughout. You laid there stunned in the aftermath. You reached down and stroked Steve’s head.

“I will never call you Rusty. Ever again. My mistake.”

He smirked and kissed the side of your rib cage. 

“I rather enjoyed it. I did pick up some tips from the internet. So helpful.”

You giggled because you had been the one to introduce him to lemonparty.org and redtube.com without giving him the proper heads up as to the content. He tickled you. You tickled him back. You reached down and grabbed his hard on. 

“It seems I have the upper hand.”

“Indeed. You do.”

He kissed you deeply. You stroked his swollen cock between your legs. You looked around the room. You found a blue and white bottle. 

“Ah. Perfect.”

It was lotion which was unscented. No perfume in it. No alcohol. You weren’t sure how much the serum protected the super-soldiers, but you were sure you did NOT want to ruin the night by burning Steve’s dick off with some scented lotion. You squirted some into your hands and warmed it up between your hands. 

“Lay back baby. I want you to relax.”

He sighed and leaned against Bucky. You placed both hands on his dick and he jerked up. 

“Too cold?”

“No. Not at all. Too good.”

You smiled at him. 

“Good. I want you to enjoy this.”

You ran both hands down his dick and twisted back up. Slowly and surely, you worked your hands up and down his member. You got a sense of empowerment from the pleasure you were giving your boys. Bucky leisurely stroked the side of Steve’s face. Steve sighed and grunted. His hips chased the motion of your hands. You stopped your hands to bring him down before he came too quickly. 

“Don’t want you to pop off too soon.”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t be impressed by that.”

“When you’re right, you’re right, Bucky.”

You leaned over and kissed Bucky’s soft lips. He rubbed his thumb along your jaw. You kissed the palm of his hand. 

“I haven’t finished my mission.”

They both chuckled at you. You were ready to go in for the kill. This would be hard, fast and dirty. You twisted both of your hands up and down the shaft and tip of Steve’s dick. You watched for all of the telltale signs of an impending orgasm—gripping the sheets, erratic movements, incomplete sighs filled with grunts and groans, tight muscles, hips jerking up into your hands, full-body quiver, then a total relaxation into the mattress. Steve came into your hand, pushing your hands away. 

“I’m—I’m sen—sitive.”

He couldn’t finish a sentence without a full-body jerk. You had done it right. 

“Hey! Get the fuck outta my room!”

“Shitshitshit!”

The three of you jumped up comedically fast. Y’all were throwing each other your shirts and pants and skirt. You grabbed them and pulled them out the door. 

“Sorry! We were just getting stoned!”

“Do it outside!”

You ran down the street and stopped a few blocks away. You shared a kiss with the two of them before hailing a taxi. 

“How did I end up middle-seat bitch again?!”

“Well. It should be obvious. Because we gotta protect you.”

“Ah. Right. So this was not how I was expecting tonight to go…”

You were met with silence and two smirking super-soldiers. You paid the taxi driver and Bucky leaned into your ear.

“Rusty and Dusty still have a mission to complete.”

“Oh…? Really…?”

Steve leaned into you and whispered.

“Yeah. Rusty and Dusty are gonna fuck you into the mattress.”


End file.
